


The Missing Piece: Pt III: The Bridge

by Lady Clytemnestra (Lady_Clytemnestra)



Series: The Missing Piece [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, sex on the bridge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Clytemnestra/pseuds/Lady%20Clytemnestra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A romp on the bridge. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Missing Piece: Pt III: The Bridge

 

     I am facedown, my backside in the air with my pants somewhere by tactical. She has her fingers buried to the knuckle inside me, the most exquisite feeling in the world. She stuffed a scarf in my mouth as a gag when we started and as I'm moaning behind it, I'm grateful. My conditions were simple. She could replicate a strap-on if I could use it on her first. Her counter offer: it had to happen on the bridge.

     I've lost all sense of time. She's been teasing me, slowly building me up and then leaving me like this, for half the night. I can't feel my knees. My sex is swollen, there's a trail of fluid on my thigh, and I know that she isn't close to finished with me.

     I volunteered to take Gamma shift, Harry turning beet red when she showed up with me. That was ages ago. Tuvok is going to lecture me about proper protocols when he checks the logs in the morning. She was sending me dirty messages from tactical for the first hour. I came over to spank her for it and she grabbed me, kissed me, and somewhere I lost my pants. That's how it happens with her.

     She withdraws, pulls me into a standing position from behind, fits the harness onto me and spins me around. My jaw falls wide and the scarf falls out of my mouth. She is naked but for a pair of red pumps. She must have disrobed while she left me aching, any one of the times she left me aching tonight. I am barefoot, she is now well over 5' 8”. I close my mouth around one dusky nipple, circling it with the tip of my tongue. She sighs, runs her fingers over my disheveled hair until she reaches the clip and in a repeat performance of that first time, looses my hair and fans it around my shoulders.

Her voice falls to me from another plane.

“God, you're gorgeous.”

I feel as though I've been lost on a desert planet without water, and she is my salvation. I cannot get enough of her. I run a hand down her leg and hook my hand behind her knee, pull slightly. She loses her balance and I use my weight to make my point. Down. I'm forty-plus years old and somehow she makes me burn with the urgency of a teenager.

She giggles.

“Okay, I get it, Kath.”

There's a fluttering in my stomach at the nickname. It felt hollow, wrong somehow when Mark used it. Here, shaped by her sumptuous mouth, it fits perfectly. 

We manage to lay on the floor without breaking away from one another, my mouth never leaving the ever-tightening peak. She has a hand on the back of my head, holding me to her. She's gasping, reaches the hand to the unattended breast, but I swat her away and cover it with my palm. She whimpers, knows I'm denying her the way she denied me. I lift my head from her breast and claim her mouth with my own, my tongue plundering its depths. She is holding my face, holding me to her again, but I pull away, take her wrists in one hand and bring her hands up to the legs of Chakotay's command chair. 

“Hold that,” I murmur, my voice rumbling through my body.

I hook one hand under her knee again, pull it up and put it over my shoulder. A hand around the phallus, I guide it to her dripping center and slowly enter her.

“Oh, God. Kath, oh...”

She is a goddess, her hair creeping over the bridge like wild ivy, her eyes shut tight. The muscles in her jaw and neck stand at attention, her breasts proud, a sheen of sweat coating her skin.   
“Marvelous,” I murmur, reaching over to cover her breast with my hand. The contrast in our skin tones is a powerful aphrodisiac, her sunkissed skin seeming to darken beside my pale flesh. 

I begin to thrust in and out of her, rolling my hips, my hand tightening over the luscious mound. Her eyes fly open and she's undulating beneath me, her knee on my shoulder pulling us closer together.   
“Mine,” I growl, my heart pounding.   
“Yes, God, yes. Kathryn. More,” she begs, her moans turning more urgent.

I pick up the pace, thrust harder and deeper and suddenly Olivia gasps and she's convulsing, her knee bending me over and crushing my breasts against hers, the heel of one red pump digging into my back.   
“G-- uhhh!” It's almost a scream. I cover her mouth with my hand just in time, the height of the volume suppressed. She's shaking, panting, and then she flips us over, takes the harness off of me with the shaft still buried inside her, and makes a show of pulling it out, slowly pumping herself before she lets it slide all the way out. I'm going to burst. She's built me up long enough. I grab for her but she pulls away.

“Get over here,” I manage, my voice deeper and rougher than I thought possible.

She smiles, straps the harness on. 

“I plan to,” she replies, taking my ankles in each hand and bending my knees, then placing a hand on each knee and spreading my legs. They're forming an odd triangle, my heels by my buttocks. She lopes up my body, her eyes smoldering, a tigress stalking her prey. A shiver rolls down my spine. 

_What is she planning?_

With one quick thrust she is buried to hilt inside of me, and I know that my moan can be heard at least two decks away. She is pounding me, claiming me, her hands holding my wrists above my head.   
“And now you're mine, Kathryn. You like it rough? I can play rough.”

This woman is going to kill me! Oh, where has she been all my life?

I'm grunting with each thrust, my body winding tighter and tighter, like a clockwork piece that's going to snap and unravel at any second. 

“God, I've wanted to do this since I first saw you,” she says between pants, “to take you, fuck you, God you're beautiful.”

I'm going to explode.   
“I love you,” she whispers.

I'm shocked, breathless, and it's enough to send me careening toward oblivion, a word I've come to call her in my head. My goddess, Oblivion. She's done it again, unraveled me, laid me bare for her to take. When I have stopped shaking, she has collapsed on top of me.   
She loves me. She has taken all of me, gives me herself in return. 

“Livia,” I murmur into the shell of her ear, wrapping my arms around her.

“Mmm.”

My stomach has those flutters again.

I take a deep breath, readying myself for my response.


End file.
